


Clockwork Virus(MLAndersen0  X Reader AU fanfic)

by KindDreamer311



Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: Video Game AU, lets frikken do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindDreamer311/pseuds/KindDreamer311
Summary: A beta tester finally gets the game they've been waiting for, An action adventure game with a chance to dabble in romance. Objective of the game is to find the clocks hands or woo a character, the ending is in the players hands. This AU is gonna be a crapshow ill tell you that. The tester soon learns that there are a couple hiccups with the copy of the game they had gotten, you dear reader, are the tester. And soon you will embark on a life changing quest in a video game where things aren't doing all that well.





	Clockwork Virus(MLAndersen0  X Reader AU fanfic)

**PROLOGUE**

 

The game was finally finished developing, the dating adventure game that few people were excited for. The beta had been released many months prior to the full game being finished, our dear (Y/N) had been one of the beta testers eager for the game to release.

 

The Tester had finally arrived home to their apartment, the preordered game in their book bag with the items that came with it. Their surroundings were clean and neat, the paint on the walls of the apartment was chipped but it felt natural. (Y/N) had opened their laptop at the desk in the corner, popping open the discs case and opening the laptops disc reader. Placing the dark colored disk into the reader, (Y/N) smiled softly at the screen as it powered on the game.

 

**_Welcome to MLANDERSEN0!_ **

**_The game where the fate of the protagonists relies on you, the player!_ **

**_You can choose to romance the protagonists if you like, as well as choose which ones are to accompany you on your adventure._ **

 

**_Now, Are you ready?_ **

 

**[YES]/- \\[NO]**

 

(Y/N) clicked the yes button with their mouse, the black screen showed a clock in the middle of the screen, its branch like handles spinning slowly. The loading screen finally faded as the game showed the title screen. It was a simple black screen with red text stating the title of the game and the start, options, load and quit buttons. The testers eyes lit up as they clicked on ‘START’, a cheerful tune began to play as a forestry backdrop appeared on the screen. The game seemed to lag a bit but got its act back up and together as a figure appeared on the screen. The figure was male, a smile on his face as the avatar began to walk towards the testers avatar, a white tshirt was on this avatar paired with fitting jeans and converse. The Tester recognized this character as Michael Andersen, with his dirty blond hair and earthy brown eyes. A dialogue box appeared on the screen.

 

**“Hi, i’m Michael Andersen. We’ve been waiting for you (Y/N), are you ready for the roadtrip?”**

 

**_[Of Course!]/ \\[Where are we going, exactly?]/ \\[No, may I wait for a bit?]_ **

 

The tester happily chose the first dialogue option, thus beginning the adventure of their lifetime.


End file.
